everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Marlene Coo-ee-oh
Marlene Coo-ee-oh is the daughter of Queen Coo-ee-oh from Glinda of Oz. She is a Rebel, because who wants to live their days out as a swan, (even a diamond one)? Appearance Marlene has black curls she pulls in a ponytail over to the right side of her face. White feathers are strung in between the curls. She has blue eyes and pale skin. She wears a blue jacket, a black cami, and a black gauzy skirt. Around her neck is a necklace with a diamond charm shaped like a swan. She wears blue netting tights and silver flats with a diamond on the toes. She has a diamond headband in her hair. Personality Marlene is vain. She will spend hours making sure there's not a curl out of place and that every diamond she wears is absolutely flawless. She's spoiled. Though she doesn't brag. But beneath that, Marlene is more than just vain. She's a socialite, very active on social media, though rarely brags about herself, (but keeps posting spellfies on her mirrorblog). She's pretty much a likeable evil queen. Marlene may appear to be the annoying vain social butterfly, but in all honesty, she's more complex than that. Back in Oz, Marlene spent time with even the lowest of people, and didn't brag about that. She doesn't distance herself from others. The problem is hardly anyone knows about that side of her, because frankly, Marlene prefers to let those actions speak for themselves, never posting or talking about the good she does. Friends Duchess Swan Birds of a feather flock together. They are both destined to be swans, so Marlene developed an interest in Duchess and said hi, and one thing led to another and those two are now friends. Romance Marlene has liked Oscar Oz since kidnergarten, which probably encouraged her vanity, to make her look perfect. Pet Marlene has a goldfish for her pet she named Blubber. Blubber is kept in a bowl in the dorm room, with way too many things for just one goldfish. Interests Despite making herself look beautiful, pretty much any social activity. She loves parties, and dances. Another thing is she's a shopaholic. She has been to pretty much every store in Book End and has bought at least one thing a week from each of them. Family Her mother is a diamond swan. So Marlene's childhood was...interesting at best. Her mother was completely vain and because of that, Marlene's accepted that's the best thing to be. Though she didn't really admit she wasn't perfect all the time, until she meant Oscar. Her mother cared not a wit about her daughter and so Marlene was raised by Ozma until she was old enough to fend for herself, at about eleven, then Marlene ran back to her mother. Up till that point she had only got to see her mother once a year. Enemies [[Bailey Bobbin|'Bailey Bobbin']] Having meant her during her stay with Ozma, Marlene absolutely couldn't stand Bailey. It was okay if she was vain but not if she talked down to others. That wasn't cool for Marlene. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Land of Oz